


Briciole

by robs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Armin, Fem!Levi, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Piercings, Spooning, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fanfic incentrate sulla rivarmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'elenco dei tag verrà aggiornato ogni volta che pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo.

Armin detesta con una certa passione la sua ipermetropia; in parte per l'ovvia scomodità di doversi portare costantemente dietro degli occhiali da lettura, in parte perché gli episodi di bullismo di cui è stato vittima da ragazzino l'hanno segnato più di quanto non gli piaccia ammettere. Ricorda perfettamente il ghigno cattivo di uno dei suoi compagni di classe delle medie, quando durante un intervallo glieli aveva tolti a tradimento mentre leggeva il quinto libro Harry Potter, prima di spezzarli a metà davanti alla faccia, e le risate di tutti i testimoni quando non aveva saputo subito come reagire e l'aveva semplicemente fissato senza parole per un minuto intero.  
Prova una certa soddisfazione nel sapere che ora come ora la maggior parte di loro ha fallito nella vita, comunque; non è un pensiero molto carino, né particolarmente maturo, ma chi potrebbe dargli torto? Quei tipi gli hanno rovinato l'adolescenza, un briciolo di gioia sadica e infantile davanti ai loro fallimenti non è poi così ingiustificabile, anche se proviene dal brillante e sempre gentile ed educato Armin Arlert. Non ha avuto grosse difficoltà a crearsi l'immagine da perfetto bravo ragazzo, incapace di provare rancore e antipatia, all'inizio delle superiori, e tutt'ora ci sono ben poche persone, ammesso che ce ne siano, che possono dire a ragione di conoscere anche i lati più nascosti e oscuri della sua personalità. Anche Eren, il suo migliore amico da quasi metà della sua vita, è beatamente ignorante e spesso lo vede come un bambino indifeso e da proteggere dalla crudeltà del mondo e della gente; a tredici anni, poco dopo essersi conosciuti, gli aveva detto di considerarlo come una delle principesse in difficoltà dei cartoni animati di quando era piccolo. Ricevendo pochi attimi più tardi un cazzotto in faccia che gli aveva quasi rotto il naso; Armin è convinto che quel pugno sia uno dei migliori che abbia mai mollato a qualcuno, e ne è estremamente orgoglioso.  
È al suo bar preferito, quello appena fuori dal campus, e sta studiando psicologia su uno dei suoi manuali per prepararsi al prossimo esame, quando una persona si siede senza una parola sulla seconda sedia del suo tavolo; Armin trattiene appena un sibilo irritato, perché un'altra cosa che odia con passione è la gente che si crede padrona del mondo e non ha un minimo di buone maniere (Eren, ovviamente, è un caso a parte), ma piega le labbra in un sorriso cordiale e completamente finto prima di alzare il viso verso il nuovo arrivato e chiedergli con gentilezza di levarsi dai coglioni.  
Le parole gli muoiono sulla punta della lingua, però, quando davanti si trova la faccia impassibile del suo ragazzo, la scintilla nelle sue iridi grigie l'unica cosa che tradisce il suo divertimento nel vedere l'espressione sorpresa che sicuramente si è disegnata sul volto dell'altro.  
"Che diavolo ci fai qui?" sbotta Armin senza pensarci, fissandolo con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta, probabilmente divertendolo ancora di più; era fuori città per lavoro, come ha fatto a finire con tre giorni di anticipo? Ha di nuovo perso le staffe con qualcuno prima di piantarli tutti in asso e tornare a casa? Levi non è il tipo di persona che si incazza davvero con qualcuno per sciocchezze, cosa può essere successo?  
"Rilassati, biondino, non è successo niente di quello che stai pensando," dice l'altro, distraendolo immediatamente dalle idee quasi apocalittiche che stava formulando, con il tono un poco strascicato che è il suo biglietto da visita insieme alla costante espressione tra l'annoiato e l'impassibile, e Armin arrossisce appena perché Levi in qualche modo è riuscito a trovare il modo di leggerlo quasi alla perfezione in poco più di un anno, ed è ancora inaspettato come sembra essere quasi in grado di sapere cosa sta pensando. Forse perché sotto sotto sono molto simili? Dopotutto si sono entrambi costruiti con cura la maschera da mostrare alle persone di cui non si fidano o che hanno appena conosciuto; diversamente da Armin, però, che ha scelto di nascondere gli aspetti del suo carattere considerati negativi dai più, Levi ha deciso di seppellire sotto strati di crudezza e irritazione e generale maleducazione le sue parti più vulnerabili. Magari è per questo che si sono avvicinati tanto l'uno all'altro così poco dopo essersi conosciuti, perché hanno immediatamente capito con certezza scientifica di che pasta era fatto l'altro? Armin non ne è sicuro, ma è felice di aver avuto la possibilità di incontrare e conoscere Levi. È rilassante avere un partner a cui basta uno sguardo per capire a cosa stai pensando, nonostante sia comunque strano e destabilizzante.  
"Perché sei qui, allora?" gli chiede poco più tardi, dopo essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa di trovarselo davanti e distendendo le labbra in un sorriso genuino; appoggia il mento su una mano, sfilandosi gli occhiali con l'altra e posandoli sul libro ancora aperto, deciso a ignorarlo per il momento.  
"Hanji ha deciso di occuparsi da sola del caso; sai com'è fatta, più la faccenda è strana e più si esalta, e questa volta Erwin ha deciso di accontentarla," risponde l'altro, sollevando una spalla per mostrare il suo apparente e falso disinteresse. "Meglio per me, non dovrò sopportare la sua personalità irritante per i prossimi giorni," aggiunge, piegando appena le labbra all'insù e addolcendo un poco lo sguardo. Armin sa cosa sta pensando, e il suo sorriso si allarga in modo quasi ridicolo.  
Levi è felice di essere lì con lui, nel suo bar preferito, quello appena fuori dal campus, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi nello stesso modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: occhiali.


	2. Chapter 2

Molti lo trovano sciocco e banale e poco adatto a un ragazzo brillante e con i piedi per terra come lui, ma Armin ha sempre desiderato poter girare il mondo. È uno dei suoi più grandi sogni nel cassetto da quando era un bambino e il nonno gli aveva mostrato un libro della sua collezione che parlava dell'oceano; aveva cinque o sei anni, all'epoca, e ricorda perfettamente lo scetticismo che aveva provato riguardo l'esistenza di una cosa del genere, di così tanta acqua, salata per di più, in un solo luogo. Il nonno aveva riso della sua espressione poco convinta e scompigliato con affetto i capelli, prima di mostrargli una fotografia che lo ritraeva insieme alla sua defunta sposa su una spiaggia, il mare perfettamente visibile alle loro spalle. Ne era rimasto affascinato, e con il permesso del nonno l'aveva appesa nella sua stanza per poterla guardare ogni giorno e sognare ogni notte di essere al posto dei suoi due soggetti, o magari con loro e i suoi genitori, su quella stessa spiaggia.  
Adesso quella fotografia in bianco e nero è riposta con cura in uno degli album che Armin aveva comprato per il nonno con parte del suo primissimo stipendio, e che erano rimasti inutilizzati fino alla sua morte, perché a detta sua non aveva bisogno di mettere ordine se tanto sapeva sempre dove trovare le cose che gli servivano. Armin la guarda sempre con tenerezza, quando sente con forza la mancanza dell'unica famiglia che abbia mai conosciuto e si trova a sfogliare i ricordi del nonno, e non riesce mai a trattenersi dal sorridere con gli occhi lucidi nel pensare alla sua prima gita in spiaggia proprio col nonno, a quando si erano spostati sul bagnasciuga per poter osservare da vicino le onde per poi scoprirsi qualche minuto dopo completamente fradici per colpa di una folata improvvisa e inaspettata di vento. Armin aveva pianto perché gli bruciavano gli occhi, e il nonno gli aveva parlato del ciclo dell'acqua per distrarlo, mentre lo guidava verso lo stabilimento balneare più vicino per lavargli il viso, costruendoci sopra la storia di una gocciolina che viaggiava costantemente dalla terra al cielo e raccontandogliela come se fosse una favola. Il nonno sapeva raccontare storie meglio di chiunque altro al mondo.  
È solo in casa quel pomeriggio, Levi in ufficio a lavorare con il suo più recente assistito per discutere della struttura della sua difesa, e si scopre ancora una volta a sfogliare gli album del nonno; era stato un viaggiatore accanito da giovane, prima e dopo il suo matrimonio, e tantissime fotografie ritraggono lui e la nonna in luoghi che Armin desidera visitare da una vita. Grecia, Italia, Francia, Spagna, India, Nepal, Cina, Giappone, Sudafrica, Congo, Libia, Egitto... avevano girato il mondo prima di concepire suo padre, e Armin sogna praticamente da sempre di poter seguire le loro orme e conoscere luoghi e culture che sembrano sempre lontanissimi dalla sua vita di tutti i giorni.  
Sta tracciando con la punta delle dita i volti sorridenti dei suoi nonni, quando sente la porta dell'appartamento aprirsi e pochi attimi più tardi vede il viso di Levi fare capolino in salotto.  
"Sognando di nuovo a occhi aperti?" gli chiede al posto di salutarlo, e Armin annuisce con un sorriso e scrolla appena le spalle; non si è mai vergognato di parlargli del suo più grande desiderio, sicuro fin dall'inizio di avere la sua totale comprensione, e sa che le sue battutine a riguardo non sono mai fatte con vera malizia o cattiveria.  
"Credo di aver deciso la mia prima tappa ideale," commenta in risposta, alzandosi dal pavimento per poter salutare Levi con un bacio leggero sulle labbra. "Australia. Per qualche motivo i nonni non ci sono mai stati, e voglio rimediare," continua, guardandolo con il sorriso ancora sul viso, prima di allontanarsi per poter cominciare a mettere via album e fotografie; Levi è sempre stato particolarmente fiscale riguardo l'ordine e la pulizia dell'appartamento, e mentre guarda ancora una volta la fotografia dei nonni sulla spiaggia non può fare a meno di ridacchiare all'idea dell'espressione che il suo ragazzo avrebbe avuto se mai avesse visitato la vecchia e caotica casa che da piccolo condivideva con il nonno. Dopotutto perché dovresti sprecare il tuo tempo a mettere in ordine, quando tanto sai sempre dove trovare le cose che ti servono?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: viaggio.


	3. Chapter 3

Secondo Levi, come al solito estremamente simpatica, gentile e affettuosa, Armin sta sorridendo come se fosse una copia molto più carina e inquietante di quella pazza esaltata di Hanji. Non può farne a meno, però, e lo sanno entrambe, perché il mare ha sempre avuto un posto importante nel suo cuore fin da quando era una bambina, ed essere finalmente riuscita a convincere la sua ragazza ad accompagnarla in spiaggia la rende euforica.  
Levi si è sempre rifiutata di andare con lei perché la sabbia non le è mai piaciuta, con quel suo stupido e irritante vizio di infilarsi sempre nei posti meno appropriati, ma lo sguardo supplicante di Armin questa volta è riuscito a metterla all'angolo; non ha mai avuto grossi problemi a negarle qualcosa, come la volta che le aveva chiesto, con gli occhi sgranati e un broncio sulle labbra che è sempre riuscito a far capitolare chiunque, di visitare una sauna insieme a Eren e Mikasa. Aveva puntato i piedi perché l'idea di condividere una vasca con degli sconosciuti la disgustava come poche altre cose al mondo, e Armin aveva gettato la spugna dopo pochi minuti, senza fare troppe storie e soprattutto senza tenerle il muso; Armin è una ragazza intelligente, dopotutto, sa quando è il momento di litigare e quando non lo è.  
Levi, in ogni caso, non è ancora completamente sicura di sapere perché questa volta abbia ceduto, ma ha deciso di non pensarci troppo su perché Armin è assolutamente radiosa mentre le prende una mano e la trascina di peso verso il bagnasciuga, il vestitino floreale che ha scelto di usare come copricostume che le svolazza sulle cosce ad ogni passo.  
Non dice nulla quando la sua ragazza la sprona a togliersi le scarpe per toccare l'acqua con i piedi, preferendo accontentarla senza fare storie; ha deciso che questo giorno sarà tutto per lei, di stringere i denti e sopportare l'esperienza senza rovinare troppo e di proposito l'evidente entusiasmo di Armin, e a questo punto difficilmente cambierà idea.  
"È fredda," commenta Armin con una risata, e Levi annuisce, osservando la gioia quasi infantile sul suo viso mentre l'altra guarda le onde mordendosi un labbro come per contenere inutilmente il suo entusiasmo; è adorabile, e Levi non riesce a trattenere il minuscolo sorriso che si disegna sulla sua bocca. "Sono davvero felice che questa volta tu sia venuta con me," aggiunge, voltandosi verso di lei con un'espressione morbida e affettuosa che la fa quasi arrossire, mentre le accarezza le nocche con il pollice, delicatamente come al solito.  
Pochi attimi più tardi, comunque, il sorriso di Armin torna ad allargarsi in modo assolutamente inquietante, e una scintilla divertita compare nelle sue iridi celesti quando la trascina di nuovo sulla sabbia asciutta e le ordina di spogliarsi per poter fare il bagno insieme. Levi fa una piccola smorfia schifata mentre si toglie i pantaloncini e la canottiera, infilandoli immediatamente nella sua borsa e chiudendo subito la cerniera per evitare la maledetta sabbia, e Armin stende a terra i loro asciugamani, ridacchiando della sua espressione disgustata. Impiega pochi secondi per sfilarsi il vestito e gettarlo distrattamente nella sua borsa, e Levi si prende un attimo per apprezzare il suo corpo minuto coperto appena da un adorabile e striminzito bikini azzurro a pois bianchi, prima di lasciare che Armin le prenda di nuovo una mano per tornare insieme in riva.  
L'acqua è assolutamente gelida, e Levi borbotta un'imprecazione tra i denti a cui l'altra risponde con un'ennesima risata divertita, mentre la trascina con sé finché non sono immerse fino alla vita. La pelle di entrambe è coperta di brividi quando Armin l'abbraccia e le sussurra un altro grazie sulla sua guancia, prima di baciarla sulle labbra con un sorriso a cui Levi non può fare a meno di rispondere, posandole una mano sulla nuca e una sulla schiena per avvicinarla di più a sé. Magari una giornata in spiaggia con la sua ragazza non sarà poi così tanto infernale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: spiaggia.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Levi gli ha proposto di trasferirsi nel suo appartamento, pochi mesi dopo essersi conosciuti, gli ha anche elencato una serie di regole da seguire per avere una convivenza pacifica con lui, cose come il non lasciare vestiti sporchi in giro e mantenere l'ordine e non commentare il suo pallino per la pulizia. Armin ci aveva scherzato su, dicendogli di scrivere una lista per essere sicuro di sapere sempre come comportarsi, ed era rimasto a bocca aperta quando pochi giorni più tardi Levi l'aveva fatto, appoggiando l'elenco stampato sul tavolo che aveva occupato al suo bar preferito.  
"Era una battuta," aveva commentato, scioccato, scorrendo velocemente gli occhi sul foglio e leggendo le cose che aveva memorizzato dopo averle sentite la prima volta. Levi aveva scrollato le spalle, pulendo il bordo della sua tazza di tè con una salvietta prima di portarselo alle labbra per bere un sorso.  
"Ce n'è anche una copia attaccata al frigorifero," aveva detto, il divertimento più che palese nelle sue iridi quando Armin aveva ripreso a fissarlo come se fosse stato pazzo.  
Armin ha ancora quell'elenco nel portafoglio, piegato con cura e infilato dietro la sua carta d'identità, anche se non ha mai avuto bisogno di leggerlo una seconda volta; Eren ci ride sempre su, da quando l'ha scoperto, convinto che sia tutto uno scherzo, e puntualmente Mikasa e Armin devono ricordargli che quelle sono vere regole, che Levi non tollererebbe di avere in casa una persona che le ignora, ma il ragazzo si limita ogni volta ad agitare una mano nella loro direzione come se fossero tutte balle. La cosa peggiore è che Eren conosce Levi, l'ha incontrato per la prima volta insieme ad Armin e sa vagamente com'è fatto, eppure continua a trattare la questione dell'ordine e pulizia come se fosse una leggenda metropolitana; per fortuna è raro che vada trovare Armin a casa, perché altrimenti si rischierebbe di dare il via alla terza guerra mondiale, conoscendo le sue abitudini di distruggere ogni luogo che visita come un uragano.  
Levi è maniacale nel seguire le sue stesse regole, e più di una volta Armin si è trovato a dover trattenere le risate nel vederlo ripiegare con cura i suoi abiti nel bel mezzo di un momento d'intimità; Hanji una volta gli ha raccontato alcune delle precedenti e sfortunate esperienze amorose dell'amico e collega, dicendogli che più di una volta era stato piantato da partner che avevano considerato il suo tic un segno di disinteresse nei loro confronti, e Armin non aveva potuto fare a meno di offendersi in prima persona, perché, seriamente? Come si può essere in una relazione con Levi senza sapere che fa così perché _è fatto così_? Hanji aveva riso della sua palese indignazione, dandogli per l'ennesima volta la sua benedizione e arruffandogli i capelli con affetto.  
Oggi è uno dei rari giorni in cui Levi è di buonumore ed evidentemente abbastanza frenetico da non essere tanto fiscale, sbottonandosi in fretta la camicia per gettarla ai piedi del letto senza pensarci troppo su prima di ricominciare a rubargli il respiro con l'ennesimo bacio, e Armin sorride contro la sua bocca quando sente le sue mani spostarsi senza una pausa verso la patta dei jeans.  
Peggio per loro, pensa mentre si lascia cadere nudo sul materasso con una risata senza fiato, di certo non si meritavano un amante come Levi se non erano stati in grado di capire le regole della sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Generalmente, se si tratta dei migliori amici di Armin, Levi evita di giudicare loro e le loro abitudini con troppa asprezza, specialmente quando il suo ragazzo è presente; se c'è una cosa per cui non tenta nemmeno di trattenersi dal commentare con più astio possibile, però, è la motocicletta di Mikasa che tanto piace ad Armin. Benché sia completamente ipocrita da parte sua, dal momento che è stato proprio lui ad assemblarla quando aveva l'età del suo ragazzo, Levi cerca sempre di dissuadere Armin dall'usarla per spostarsi in città; si fida del giudizio suo e di Mikasa, certo, sono due delle persone più responsabili che conosce, ma non può proprio fare a meno di preoccuparsi quando Armin chiede un passaggio all'amica. L'idea che possano essere coinvolti in un incidente è terrificante, e in genere, senza quasi rendersene conto, Levi sfoga la sua frustrazione gettandosi nel suo lavoro e mostrandosi più irritabile ed irritante del solito con i suoi colleghi e assistenti, che ormai hanno imparato a non importunarlo durante quelle giornate a meno che non si verifichi una situazione di vita o di morte con i suoi clienti.  
Gli unici che non si fanno intimidire sono ovviamente Hanji, Erwin e Petra, che lo conoscono da anni e sanno meglio degli altri come gestisce l'ansia dovuta alla sua vita privata; non cercano di tirargli su il morale con chiacchiere inutili e vuote, comunque, si limitano semplicemente a includerlo nelle loro discussioni su una causa o l'altra, distraendolo senza imporglielo dalle sue preoccupazioni. Non ammetterà neanche sotto tortura di essere grato per le loro attenzioni, perché non glielo farebbero mai dimenticare, ma ogni volta lo dimostrerà il giorno successivo limitando appena le frecciatine cattive nei loro confronti. Non troppo, però, perché dopotutto non vuole che si montino la testa.  
Quella mattina ha come al solito un'espressione irritata nel guardare, dalla finestra del salotto, Armin montare sulla moto, Mikasa come al solito alla guida, per farsi accompagnare alla libreria dall'altra parte della città; come sempre non è per niente entusiasta della cosa, e non ha fatto nulla per nasconderlo, ma dopotutto non ha alcun diritto di fermarlo senza poi offrirgli un'alternativa valida per spostarsi, specialmente perché è in corso uno sciopero dei mezzi pubblici. Armin l'ha baciato un attimo prima di uscire dall'appartamento, promettendogli di tornare in tempo per pranzare insieme, e ha evitato come al solito di punzecchiarlo per la sua preoccupazione; è fortunato ad aver finalmente trovato una persona che non lo prende in giro quando è davvero in ansia per qualcosa. Armin non si trattiene quasi mai dal fare battutine e scherzare su cose che alla fine non sono poi tanto importanti, ma ha capito fin dall'inizio che su altre è meglio non farlo.  
Si allontana dalla finestra solo quando Mikasa esce dal parcheggio, decidendo come al solito di occupare il suo tempo con i fascicoli del suo ultimo caso; l'ora di pranzo non arriverà mai abbastanza in fretta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: motocicletta.


	6. Chapter 6

La prima volta che aveva incontrato Armin, Levi aveva pensato che non ci fosse niente di interessante in lui; era passato a casa di Mikasa per restituirle delle cose che aveva dimenticato al suo appartamento la sera prima, ed era stato un ragazzo biondo con degli enormi occhi celesti ad aprire la porta. Gli aveva sorriso appena, con un'espressione che al tempo Levi aveva pensato fosse intimidita, e si era presentato prima di invitarlo a entrare. L'aveva poi osservato in silenzio, seduto sul piccolo divano del salotto, mentre discuteva di qualcosa con sua cugina dopo averle restituito le sue cose, e l'aveva salutato con un minuscolo cenno del capo quando era uscito dall'appartamento. Niente di eccezionale, in altre parole; Levi era sempre stato abituato agli sguardi della gente, avere addosso gli occhi di una persona in più non era stato niente di nuovo.  
Si era reso conto di averlo giudicato male solo qualche settimana più tardi, quand'era stato trascinato da Mikasa ad una festa di completi sconosciuti con la scusa di accompagnarla; pensava che Armin fosse uno di quei ragazzini noiosi che si sentono intimiditi da qualsiasi cosa, ed era stato stupito nel vederlo al centro dell'attenzione del suo gruppo di amici, con un sorriso forse un po' brillo sul viso e le guance arrossate mentre discuteva con foga con un altro ragazzo di qualcosa che dalla distanza non era riuscito ad afferrare. Aveva notato come gli sguardi dei presenti fossero tutti su di lui, come non sembrasse minimamente a disagio dall'essere sotto i riflettori, e i suoi occhi erano caduti sulle sue mani mentre gesticolava: c'era qualcosa di colorato sul suo polso, qualcosa che da lontano poteva essere confuso con un braccialetto, ma che Levi aveva identificato all'istante come un tatuaggio. Mikasa l'aveva afferrato per un gomito proprio in quel momento, e aveva approfittato del suo attimo di sorpresa per trascinarlo verso il gruppo e spingerlo a sedersi a terra accanto a un ragazzo col volto coperto di lentiggini e un sorriso amichevole sulle labbra. Gli occhi dei presenti erano gravitati all'istante su di lui, sull'estraneo con l'espressione irritata e il viso ornato da vari piercing, ma stranamente nessuno aveva commentato il suo aspetto né l'aveva guardato per più di una manciata di secondi; il ragazzo al suo fianco si era presentato come Marco e gli aveva offerto una bottiglia di birra, prima di dedicare di nuovo la sua attenzione alla discussione tra Armin e, come aveva scoperto più tardi, Jean.  
Non aveva fatto particolarmente caso all'argomento di cui stavano parlando, preferendo concentrarsi sul polso di Armin nella speranza di cogliere qualche dettaglio del tatuaggio, ma si era comunque accorto del suo carisma, di come ogni piccolo cambio di tonalità nella sua voce riuscisse a tenere su di lui l'attenzione dei presenti; aveva smesso di osservare Armin solo quando Eren, il ragazzo di cui sfortunatamente sua cugina si era innamorata anni prima e con cui era in una relazione da mesi, si era lasciato cadere al suo fianco e aveva cominciato a parlargli di qualcosa. L'occhiata divertita che Armin gli aveva dedicato non era passata inosservata, comunque, e solo in quel momento Levi si era reso conto di non essere stato per nulla discreto nell'osservarlo, e che probabilmente il ragazzo non era stato sorpreso di avere il suo sguardo addosso per tutto il tempo.  
Gli altri si erano presentati uno ad uno con il passare delle ore, cominciando conversazioni che per la maggior parte non ricordava più una volta concluse, e a fine serata l'unico a non averlo avvicinato era stato Armin; aveva pensato di raggiungerlo per parlargli un po' e magari chiedergli di mostrargli il suo tatuaggio, ma l'idea gli era sembrata ridicola e ci aveva subito rinunciato. Non lo conosceva neanche, dopotutto, e sapeva quanto fosse fastidioso avere degli sconosciuti troppo curiosi intorno.  
Era filato tutto liscio finché i presenti non avevano cominciato ad andarsene, e Mikasa l'aveva piantato in asso per andare a casa di Eren, lasciandolo senza passaggio in una zona della città completamente sconosciuta; aveva imprecato, pensando all'impossibilità di trovare mezzi pubblici a quell'ora della notte, ed era sobbalzato quando aveva sentito una risata ormai quasi familiare alle sue spalle.  
"Puoi passare la notte qui, se vuoi," gli aveva offerto Armin, con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra e un pizzico di malizia negli occhi, e Levi aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte.  
Si ricorda di come Armin l'aveva tirato a sé con forza non appena avevano superato la porta della camera da letto, fermandosi però un attimo prima di posare la bocca sulla sua come a chiedergli il permesso; Levi aveva piegato un poco le labbra in un sorriso, prima eliminare la distanza tra i loro volti e baciarlo. Il resto della notte era stato una sorpresa dopo l'altra; Armin era il completo opposto di quello che si aspettava, e gliel'aveva mostrato in tutti i modi possibili finché la stanchezza non aveva preso il sopravvento su entrambi e si erano addormentati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, come se quella non fosse stata la loro prima volta insieme, come se non fossero quasi completamente estranei.  
Era stato strano svegliarsi la mattina dopo con un corpo nudo premuto contro il suo, ma Levi aveva deciso di non pensarci troppo su e di approfittare del momento per poter osservare l'inchiostro colorato che decorava la pelle chiara dell'altro ragazzo: il tatuaggio che aveva intravisto la sera prima sul suo polso si estendeva su tutto il suo braccio destro, con tratti precisi e sfumature impeccabili, dandogli quasi l'impressione di guardare una fotografia in primo piano dell'oceano, le ombreggiature perfette nel rappresentare delle onde particolarmente realistiche, due lettere all'interno del suo gomito l'unica cosa che interrompeva l'illusione. La firma dell'artista, magari?  
"Sono le iniziali di mio nonno," aveva commentato Armin, che si era svegliato pochi minuti dopo di lui ed era rimasto in silenzio a guardarlo, e Levi aveva alzato il viso fino a guardarlo negli occhi, senza dire una parola. L'altro aveva semplicemente sorriso, voltandosi fino ad essere sdraiato sulla schiena e scalciando via il lenzuolo che lo copriva dalla vita in giù, mostrandosi a lui senza alcuna vergogna e indicando uno ad uno i numerosi disegni che decoravano il suo corpo, spiegandone i significati e raccontando le loro storie; Levi non sapeva esattamente come l'altro avesse potuto imparare a leggerlo così bene in così poco tempo, ma l'aveva ascoltato senza interromperlo, accarezzando con gli occhi ogni linea e di tanto in tanto allungando una mano per fare lo stesso con le dita. Aveva pensato che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere la possibilità di farlo anche con la punta della lingua.  
Sono trascorsi mesi da quella festa, e Levi ormai si è quasi trasferito a casa sua; l'alloggio è piccolo, ma non minuscolo, e adatto ad ospitare due persone attente agli spazi come loro. Armin ha continuato a sorprenderlo giorno dopo giorno, fin da quella mattina, e adesso lo sta guardando con un sorriso, le dita di una mano intrecciate alle sue, mentre aspetta il suo turno per colorare l'ennesimo tatuaggio disegnato sulla sua pelle; ha anche un piercing alla lingua, ora, e un altro al sopracciglio sinistro, e Levi è quasi imbarazzato quando ricorda il modo in cui l'aveva accolto a casa quando era tornato con quelle due nuove sorprese. Era stato il suo turno di prendere completamente le redini e fare tutto, con un entusiasmo tale da far impallidire quello di un adolescente qualsiasi, nonostante a ventisette anni suonati fosse stato piuttosto sicuro di poter tenere a freno i suoi ormoni. Armin aveva riso, alla fine, quando l'altro aveva sbuffato una lamentela sul suo autocontrollo andato magicamente a puttane, e gli aveva baciato una guancia dicendogli che avrebbe volentieri pagato di tasca sua per poter ripetere l'esperienza; Levi si rifiuta tutt'ora di ammettere di essere arrossito, quella volta.  
Il viso di Jean fa capolino da una delle porte dello studio, e Armin si alza immediatamente dalla sua sedia, quasi saltellando, impaziente e per nulla preoccupato dal dolore che proverà tra qualche minuto, e si china per baciare velocemente il suo ragazzo sulle labbra prima di avvicinarsi all'amico cominciando a sollevarsi la maglietta prima ancora di varcare la porta. Levi si lascia scappare una risata davanti al suo entusiasmo, tirando fuori il cellulare da una tasca per finire un lavoro con Hanji mentre lo aspetta, visto che Jean di certo ci metterà un po' a completare il suo disegno. Le ali che Armin ha sulle scapole saranno sicuramente fantastiche dopo gli ultimi ritocchi, e non vede l'ora di poterle osservare in tutta la loro bellezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt a cui il capitolo è ispirato: sorpresa e piercing.


	7. Chapter 7

Armin non avrebbe mai pensato che osservare Levi dormire sarebbe stato tanto divertente, ma guardarlo lottare nel sonno contro le lenzuola in cui si è involontariamente intrappolato durante la notte lo mette sempre di buonumore; ogni mattina spende qualche minuto in silenzio a fissarlo mentre si agita, sghignazzando nella consapevolezza di essere l'unico a poterlo fare, prima di impietosirsi per i suoi versi stressati e svegliarlo.  
"Hai di nuovo perso, Capitano," gli dice ogni volta, ormai immune alle sue occhiate assassine. "Sono quasi deluso, sai?"  
La risposta è sempre, sempre un cuscino in faccia. Quello che in un'altra vita era stato il più famoso e forte soldato conosciuto, ha imparato col tempo, in questo nuovo universo non è assolutamente una persona mattinera.  
E, per quanto Armin ne sappia, non è ancora mai riuscito a sconfiggere il suo nemico numero uno, le lenzuola in cui dorme ogni notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lenzuola.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi ogni tanto si scopre a fissare le mani di Armin; non sono niente di speciale, in realtà, piccole e proporzionate, con le unghie generalmente mangiucchiate per un tic nervoso.  
Ogni volta che capita Armin sta scrivendo qualcosa, a mano o al computer, e Levi ricorda scene di un'altra vita, immagini più o meno definite delle dita del suo ragazzo con i polpastrelli sporchi d'inchiostro nero; non hanno ancora riavuto indietro le memorie dell'altro universo in cui hanno vissuto, in cui si sono conosciuti, ma Levi ricorda bene innumerevoli momenti trascorsi insieme in una specie di ufficio, e le mani di Armin, mentre stringevano le sue o lo toccavano, erano sempre macchiate d'inchiostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: inchiostro.


	9. Chapter 9

Contrariamente a quello che gran parte dei loro conoscenti pensa, è Armin a dormire con il petto contro la schiena di Levi, la maggior parte delle notti; è anche il primo a svegliarsi la mattina, seguito qualche minuto più tardi dal suo ragazzo.  
"Non riesco a dormire con i tuoi capelli nel naso," gli ha detto Levi la prima volta che hanno dormito nello stesso letto, ma Armin ha sospettato fin da quella notte che la vera ragione fosse un'altra; solo dopo qualche mese insieme ha capito che in realtà all'altro piace semplicemente essere abbracciato nel sonno, piace sentirsi in qualche modo protetto, per una volta, tra le braccia della persona di cui ha deciso di fidarsi al punto di condividere con lei la sua vita, e Armin si è sentito incredibilmente orgoglioso. Non gli ha mai detto della sua illuminazione, ovvio, ma è sicuro che Levi lo sappia comunque.  
"Buongiorno," gli dice quella mattina, sfregando il naso contro i suoi capelli prima di posare le labbra sulla sua nuca in un bacio affettuoso; adora cominciare così la giornata.  
Levi risponde con un verso inarticolato; dopo qualche attimo ci sono i denti di Armin sulla sua nuca, non più le labbra, e Levi sbuffa una risata perché evidentemente è una di _quelle_ mattine. Spinge i fianchi all'indietro, piano, e il suo ragazzo mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile contro la sua pelle, accarezzandola con la punta della lingua, prima di stringerselo più forte al petto.  
"Buongiorno anche a voi," borbotta Levi, e sorride quando Armin si lascia scappare una risata senza un velo di imbarazzo prima di allontanarsi dalla sua nuca per allungarsi abbastanza da sfregare il viso contro la sua guancia.   
"Abbiamo il giorno libero, direi che è un buon modo di cominciare la giornata, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nuca.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sei così carino," ridacchia Armin, spingendolo contro il muro e tenendogli le braccia piegate dolorosamente dietro la schiena; Levi sembra ringhiare, immobilizzato, ed è divertente per l'altro vampiro vederlo reagire in questo modo feroce, violento, perché sa di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, di essere il padrone assoluto della situazione. Non è la prima volta che Levi prova a sorprenderlo alle spalle per ucciderlo, né di certo l'ultima, e per il momento Armin trova i suoi tentativi adorabili e divertenti nella loro inutilità quasi infantile. Non è sicuro di quanto tempo riuscirà a tollerarli, però, perché nonostante sia una persona paziente detesta dover aspettare troppo per avere la sottomissione, se non la fedeltà, dei vampiri che è stato lui stesso a creare; il suo clan non è particolarmente numeroso proprio per questo motivo, perché non gli piace perdere tempo con giovani vampiri che mettono in discussione la sua autorità e tentano troppo spesso di tradirlo. Ben pochi sono sopravvissuti dopo averlo sfidato una volta di troppo per la supremazia. Levi è una sfida, ma spera di riuscire a piegarlo prima di doversi trovare a prendere decisioni drastiche.  
"Ti ammazzerò, Arlert," lo minaccia, furioso, e Armin ride allegramente ancora una volta, muovendogli un braccio fino a sentire un osso fratturarsi sotto le sue dita, godendosi in silenzio il verso strozzato dell'altro, perché il dolore non sparisce insieme alla mortalità, no, il dolore rimane esattamente come quello degli umani; sfiora con la punta del naso il suo collo, i canini affilati che accarezzano minacciosamente la pelle e Levi si irrigidisce all'istante, come la prima volta che ha fatto lo stesso gesto, e l'altro vampiro adesso si limita a sorridere.  
"Hai ancora un odore squisito," commenta, leccando la pelle sotto la sua bocca e sentendolo tremare nella sua presa; Levi sarà anche stato l'umano più forte che Armin abbia mai incontrato, ma non sarà mai forte tanto quanto il suo creatore. Le sue minacce sono inutili, parole a vuoto, e lo sanno perfettamente entrambi. "E anche il tuo sapore è ancora delizioso. Credo che farò uno spuntino, ti dispiace?"  
Il gemito dolorante che adesso Levi si lascia sfuggire nel sentire i canini dell'altro penetrare nella sua carne è uno dei suoni più belli che Armin abbia mai avuto il piacere di ascoltare in tutta la sua vita. E il sangue del nuovo vampiro, oh, Armin non è mai stato così felice di potersi nutrire da una delle sue creazioni senza rischiare la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: vampiri.


End file.
